


Parenting

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Series of short stories or ficlets as Tim and Lucy adjust to life with baby Ellie. Continues the Best of intentions universe
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Good night  
author: Cindy Ryan

LAPD officer Tim Bradford yawned as he put the key in the lock of the front door of his condo and pushed the door open as quietly as possible. It was nearly one am he'd got mandatory overtime. After a six day stretch before this Tim was ready for some down time.  
It'd been three weeks since Tim and his wife Lucy had brought their daughter home. Being a father was still new. Lucy was dealing with the same nerves and uncertainty as he was. Though Tim told her often that she was a natural. Tim turned on the foyer light on the small table and pushed the door closed as he took off his jacket and put it n the closet. He walked through the living room and to the master bedroom. Tim frowned when he saw it was empty. He stepped out and walked to the nursery a few feet down the hall.

Lucy was asleep in the rocking chair by the window. Ellie was curled on her chest tucked in a light pink blanket also sound asleep. Tiny right hand resting against Lucy's right shoulder. Tim stood in the doorway captivated by the sight before him.  
Tim felt such love for both of them that it sometimes scared him to death. Right now it was all consuming. A lump formed in his throat as he watched his family sleep. Ellie's dark hair peeked out from the blanket. To Tim she still seemed so small and fragile. The doctors had told them she was on track for normal newborn growth.

After several minutes Tim wondered if he could separate the two without waking either. He knew the odds weren't in his favor but Tim decided to try anyway. Moving as quietly as a ninja Tim very slowly and gently picked Ellie up blanket and all. Both mother and daughter stirred. Tim held his breath watching both. Ellie yawned but didn't open her eyes. Lucy didn't wake just shifted position in the chair.  
Smiling Tim placed his daughter in the crib and stepped back. Her eyes opened briefly and Tim froze waiting for the quiet to be disturbed. Ellie looked up at him blinked and her eyes closed once more.

“Good night, little one.”Tim whispered.

Tim watched Ellie sleep for a few more minutes. He didn't have the greatest example in parenting with his Dad. Tim didn't want to make his mistakes. He just wanted Ellie to have a safe and happy childhood.

“Tim?”Lucy asked sleepily from behind., “What time is it?”

“About one thirty.”Tim responded quietly as he turned. “Did she have a rough night?”

“No, just took awhile to get her to sleep.”Lucy replied in a hushed tone with a smile. “I think she was waiting for you.”

Tim laughed and gently tugged his wife to her feet and kissed her.

“Come on; let's go to bed.”Tim suggested.

“Glad you're off the next couple days.”Lucy commented as they left the nursery.

“Me too.”Tim replied softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”Lucy said quietly.

end


	2. Too young

Title: Too young  
author; Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Six days after Lucy gave birth she was recovering at home. Around eleven am she got up and walked to the nursery to check on her daughter. Finding the crib empty Lucy went in search of her husband. It was a sunday so Lucy wasn't surprised to find Tim and Ellie in the living room. A football game was on.  
Leaning against the kitchen breakfast bar Lucy watched in amusement as Tim taught Ellie the finer points of professional football.

“Now, Ellie you see the Falcons are about to make a field goal which is three points.”Tim explained in a quiet voice.

Lucy had to see if her daughter was awake for this lesson. Quietly Lucy moved to the other side of the kitchen. She was surprised to see Ellie was awake and not fussing.

“I don't think the kicker will make it.”Tim continued. “It'd be a record kick for him over fifty yards.”

Lucy glanced at the tv where the announcer was talking about the field goal.

“There's the snap and the kick is.....short!”The announcer shouted. “Rams wil....”

“Yes!”Tim celebrated.

Lucy smiled as she watched Ellie. As young as their daughter was Ellie still picked up on Tim's happiness and smiled up at her father.  
Lucy also noted how carefully Tim had Ellie cradled against him tucked in the crook of his left arm.

“That means our team still leads.”Tim continued not yet having noticed Lucy.

“Isn't she a little young to be learning about football?”Lucy asked moving around the right side of the sofa and into Tim's line of sight.

“Never too young.”Tim countered with a smile as he kissed Lucy.

Lucy sat down on the other side of Tim and shook her head in amusement.

“What's the score?”Lucy asked as she snuggled against Tim.

“Fourteen to seven, Rams.”Tim replied as he placed his free arm around Lucy's shoulders.

“How long as she been awake?”Lucy asked as she reached over and smoothed Ellie's hair.

“Couple hours.”Tim explained.

“Should have waken me.”Lucy scolded.

“Was Ellie's idea to let Mama sleep in.”Tim said as he looked down at Ellie.

Lucy watched Tim look at his daughter and her heart melted. As it'd done so many times since they'd brought Ellie home. Tim already was a wonderful father despite his initial nerves. Lucy gently squeezed one of her daughter's tiny hands.

“Thank you, Ellie.”Lucy said softly.

Then Lucy pulled back and leaned up and kissed her husband. When they broke apart Lucy snuggled against him. She had a feeling watching football together would become a family tradition.

end


	3. Deck the halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's first Christmas isn't going as planned

Title: Deck the halls  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Eleven minutes until midnight on Christmas Eve and Officer Lucy Bradford was an emotional mess. She and Tim had worked twelve hour shifts all week. A crime spree of auto thieves had the city handing out over time like it was water. They'd been so busy there'd been no time for holiday stuff. So that was how Tim found her a half hour later when he came home. Lucy was surrounded by plastic bins of Christmas decorations and sitting on the floor next to a half put together artificial tree. Seeing her tear streaked face Tim quickly moved to her crossing the living room in three long strides.

“Babe? What is it? What's wrong?”Tim asked worriedly.

Lucy sniffed and tried to stop the tears, but failed. She tossed the red and green ornament balls she'd been holding back into the bin.

“It's Ellie's first Christmas, Tim.”Lucy sobbed. “We have nothing ready.”

Tim gently pulled Lucy to her feet and into an embrace.

“Santa travels all night, babe.”Tim pointed out softly.

Lucy pulled away slightly so she could see Tim's face. He looked so certain; so confident.

“We've got plenty of time to deck the halls.”Tim said with a smile.

Lucy kissed him.

******  
At six am that morning Lucy dressed Ellie in a reindeer onesie with matching footie slippers. Ellie smiled and Lucy's heart melted as it always did. She hugged her daughter close as they left the nursery. Stepping into the living room Lucy couldn't believe she and Tim had pulled it together; but they had.  
The tree stood proudly in the corner by the fireplace. Six feet of ornaments, garland and multi-colored lights. Three Christmas stockings hung from the small fireplace mantle. The mantle had snowman statues, Christmas candles and more garland. Tim was standing between the tree and the fireplace and turned when he heard Lucy's footsteps.

“Well, aren't you the cutest reindeer.”Tim cooed as Lucy handed Ellie to him.

Ellie giggled.

“Merry Christmas, Ellie.”Lucy said with a smile as she and Tim walked to the tree.

Ellie's brown eyes were wide as she took in the lights and ornaments. Lucy smiled. She quickly found her phone and began taking pictures and video. From Ellie's stocking Tim pulled a medium sized brown teddy bear with a santa hat. Lucy had no idea where and when he'd bought it but it was adorable. Ellie squealed in delight as Tim brought it down to her reach.

“Merry Christmas, little one.”Tim said softly.

Lucy blinked back happy tears this time as she recorded the scene before her. Despite the hellish week they had pulled it together and made it one of her favorite Christmases yet. Lucy stopped and saved the video and walked over to her family. 

“I think she likes it.”Lucy commented with a grin.

Ellie clutched the bear smiling ear to ear.

“Think so too.”Tim agreed with a smile. “Merry Christmas, Lucy.”

“Merry Christmas, Tim.”Lucy said as Tim kissed her.

Happy Holidays!

End


	4. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of fun at the beach

Author notes: These fics are going to jump around in time.

Title: Perfect Day  
author: Cindy Ryan

It was a rare saturday off. Tim and Lucy sat on a beach towel at a popular Los Angeles beach. The weather was perfect. Four month old Ellie sat between them propped by a few rolled up towels. She wore a pink sun hat and matching swim suit. 

“We needed this.”Lucy said with a happy sigh as she scooted down onto her back lacing her hands behind her head.

“Yes, we did.”Tim agreed.

From the corner of her eye Lucy saw Tim pick Ellie up and place her on his lap. He picked up a pair of tiny sunglasses that were hot pink and placed them on Ellie. As if looking for approval Lucy saw her daughter turn her way. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

“We have a fashion queen in the making.”Lucy said as she sat up.

“Definitely a trend setter.”Tim replied with a smile.

Lucy leaned over and kissed her daughter's right cheek. Then she picked up her cell phone. She took a couple picks of the fashion queen and sent them to Nolan and West. Tim handed Ellie to Lucy and took the phone from her. Lucy already had her own sun glasses on which were red frames.

“Smile for Daddy, Ellie.”Lucy urged turning Ellie towards the camera.

“The two most beautiful ladies on Earth.”Tim complimented as he snapped the picture.

The day passed far too quickly. Before Lucy knew it the sun was setting and they were packing things into the car. Lucy secured Ellie in the car seat before getting in and taking her seat.

“Such a perfect day.”Lucy said happily as Tim backed out of the parking lot.

Tim reached over and took her left hand in his right and squeezed.

“Yes it was.”Tim agreed returning her smile.

end


	5. Fever pt a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gets sick while Lucy's out of town

Title: Fever  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

At seven pm on a friday Tim picked up six month old Ellie from the daycare. The sitter a thirty something blonde named Molly caught up to him at the door.

“I think she's getting a cold.”Molly warned.

Tim looked down at his daughter who was asleep in his arms. Then glanced back at the younger woman.

“Thanks.”Tim acknowledged.

Molly nodded and went back to other clients. Tim rested a hand on Ellie's forehead and found no fever. Relieved he went out the door and to his truck.  
*********

Once home Tim placed Ellie who was now awake in the playpen in the living room. Lucy was in San Francisco visiting a cousin. She'd be back on tuesday. Being a single parent even temporarily was taking some getting used to. Tim fixed both of them dinner and then it was bath time for Ellie. Half an hour later Tim dressed Ellie in pjs and placed her in the crib. He turned on the musical mobile above her crib and turned the lights off.

“Good night, little one.”Tim said softly. “Sweet dreams.”  
*******

Saturday flew by filled with errands and laundry. He'd kept a close eye on Ellie throughout the day with the sitter's warning in mind. His daughter had been a bit fussy and a bit cranky at times but nothing unusual. She'd been eating and drinking normally. Sneezed a few times, but nothing out of the ordinary.  
*****

Sunday night Ellie's cries woke Tim. Blearily he looked at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw it was two am. He pushed the covers off and got out of bed moving quickly to the nursery. He turned on the light and walked to the crib. Ellie was on her back face red from crying. Tiny fists in the air, legs thrashing.

“What is it, little one?”Tim asked worriedly as he picked her up. “Diaper change?”

Tim checked the diaper and saw a change was not needed. That was when he noticed Ellie was sweating. He placed a hand on her forehead and found it warm. She had a fever. Gently Tim placed a kiss on Ellie's forehead.

“Sssh.”Tim soothed. “Daddy's got you; you're alright. Sssh.”

Tim walked into the bathroom found the thermometer and checked his daughter's temperature. He frowned at the digital readout of a hundred. Poor little thing no wonder she's crying. Tim got out the children's tylenol and administered the correct dosage to Ellie. He put things away and went into the kitchen and got some juice. He placed it in Ellie's favorite cup and then went into the living room turning on the lights. He settled onto the sofa and shifted Ellie to a more comfortable position. She'd stopped crying when he'd left the bathroom. Now she was drinking the juice which relieved Tim. He knew fluids were important.

Once the juice was gone Tim placed the cup on the coffee table. He smoothed back Ellie's dark hair. He watched as her eye lids drooped closed. Tim placed a kiss on the top of his daughter's head.

“Rest, little one. You'll feel better soon.”Tim promised.

A few minutes later Ellie was asleep. Tim waited a half an hour before putting his daughter back in her crib. Quietly Tim closed the nursery door and went back to his own bed.


	6. Fever pt b

Title: Fever  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“I can catch the next flight home.”Lucy said anxiously over Facetime at ten am. “We can come get my car another time.”

Tim pulled the phone back so Lucy could see Ellie tucked in his other arm as they sat on the sofa. Their daughter was holding a favorite stuffed animal of a penguin and seemed to be not in any distress. She still had a slight fever.

“Ellie, tell Mommy that she should stay and have fun.”Tim coaxed.

Lucy's face came closer to the phone as she drew the camera in. Tim hated to see the worry in his wife's brown eyes. He hadn't wanted to call her, but knew she needed to know.

“Is she really alright?”Lucy asked with concern.

Ellie hearing her mother's voice reached out to touch the phone's screen.

“Fever's gone down.”Tim insisted. “Think we're on the back end of this. If anything changes I'll call.”

Lucy's face went to normal size as she moved the phone back.

“Are you sure, Tim?”Lucy inquired softly.

“You've been looking forward to this trip.”Tim responded with a smile.”I can handle things until you come home.”

“Alright.”Lucy agreed reluctantly. “I love you both.”

“We love you; have fun.”Tim said as he held up Ellie's right arm to wave. “Wave goodbye to Mommy, Ellie.”

The call ended and Tim placed the device on the coffee table. He looked down at his daughter.

“What do you say, little one?”Tim asked as he stood. “Time for a nap?”

Ellie gurgled and smiled holding tight to the penguin. Tim put her in the crib and quietly closed the door.  
******  
Three o'clock found Tim bundling a crying Ellie into her carseat in his truck. The fever had spiked after her nap. She'd woken up screaming and nothing had helped. Not medication, baths or juice. Tim tucked a pink blanket around Ellie and wiped the tears from her face. She sniffled.

“It's okay, little one. You'll be okay.”Tim said softly.

Tim placed the stuffed penguin in his daughter's arms and shut the truck's door. He hurried around to the driver's side got in and started the engine. Tim knew he was probably acting like the classic over protective parent but he'd rather be safe than sorry. He put the truck into gear and headed to urgent care. Halfway there he changed his mind and pointed the truck towards the ER. An ER where a new friend worked.  
******

Tim spotted Grace as he entered the ER and called her name. Grace spotted them and rushed over. Ellie was crying and Tim held her close.

“Tim?”Grace greeted with concern. “Is Ellie sick?”

“Had a fever since yesterday.”Tim explained worriedly as he handed Ellie to the doctor. “It started to go down this morning so I thought we were in the clear, but then it spiked this afternoon.”

“Fevers sometimes do that.”Grace responded. “What was the last temperature you took?”

“One hundred.”Tim said grimly as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

“We'll examine her.”Grace replied as she placed a gentle hand on Tim's left shoulder. “Have a seat in the waiting room.”

Ellie started to cry once more and Tim touched his daughter's right cheek.

“I'll be near by, little one.”Tim soothed.

Tim watched Ellie until Grace walked behind a curtain. He walked to the waiting room and pulled out his cell phone. He was about to call Lucy when he put the phone away. No sense in worrying his wife until he had a report from Grace. Tim began to pace the small room. An elderly man was the only other occupant. He sat in a chair by the window holding a newspaper. The man nodded in acknowledgement of Tim's arrival but remained silent. Tim continued to pace and it was twenty long minutes before Grace appeared in the doorway without his daughter.

“Where's Ellie?”Tim demanded worriedly.

“In the pediatrics ward.”Grace responded gently and motioned towards the sofa. “Please sit, Tim.”

“What's wrong with my daughter?”Tim asked remaining standing.

It was an agonizing moment before Grace replied.

“Her temperature is up to one hundred and two now.”Grace reported. “I want to keep her at least overnight so we can work at getting that fever down.”

Tim swallowed hard.

“She'll be alright?”Tim asked his voice barely above a whisper.

“She's a healthy six month old with the exception of the fever.”Grace said diplomatically. “We'll know more once the tests come back.”

“Thanks Doc.”Tim acknowledged quietly.

Grace patted his left arm and stepped back into the hallway. Tim tried to take solace that Grace didn't seem worried. He took his phone out once more and dialed his wife's number steeling himself for a difficult call.


	7. Fever pt c

Title: Fever  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

An hour later Tim stood in the Peds ward watching his daughter sleep. He leaned against the wall in the curtained area. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Grace had reported that all of Ellie's tests had come back normal or negative. It was just a normal head cold that had morphed into a fever. Tim was beyond grateful. 

Walking over to the crib Tim lightly placed a kiss on Ellie's forehead. He'd been so scared that they could lose Ellie. She'd had his heart since they'd found out Lucy was pregnant. That love had only grown; more than he'd ever thought possible. Gently Tim tucked the stuffed penguin closer to Ellie and stepped away. Lucy would be home in a few hours. Tim had told her the good news but she'd already been at the airport. Tim knew his wife wouldn't relax until she saw their daughter for herself.

*****  
Lucy made it to the hospital just as visiting hours were ending. She didn't care about the hours; nobody was keeping her from her daughter. No matter how many times Tim told her Ellie was alright Lucy still felt the fear; still felt the panic of his initial call. She could still hear her husband's words.

/Ellie's fever spiked; they're keeping her overnight./

Ellie was only six months old. Small, and fragile. A fever could do a lot of bad to someone that young. Lucy more than anything just wanted to hold her daughter. Finally Lucy reached the Pediatric ward and found her way to where Ellie and Tim were. When she pushed aside the curtain Lucy stopped and smiled. Tim was sound asleep in the visitor's chair and Ellie was asleep in the crib tiny hands wrapped around the stuffed penguin that was one of her favorites.   
Lucy placed a light hand against Ellie's left cheek. Then she went over to her husband and gently shook him awake.

“Tim?”Lucy called.

Tim blinked and smiled then leaned in and kissed her. At that moment she was very grateful to be home.

“Hi.”Tim greeted once they broke apart.

“Hi.”Lucy responded returning his smile.

“How was your flight?”Tim asked as he stood.

“Good.”Lucy replied.”Glad to be home.”

A gurgle told them Ellie was awake. Lucy moved quickly to the crib and picked up her daughter penguin and all. She held Ellie tight placing a kiss on her forehead. Tim wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders drawing her close.

“I was so scared.”Lucy admitted softly.

“So was I.”Tim said as he took one of Ellie's tiny hands in his. “Grace assured me that the medicine and cool blankets are working; her fever's dropping.”

“Best news ever.”Lucy exclaimed with a smile.

Sensing her mother's happiness Ellie laughed and smiled. Lucy sent off a silent prayer of thanks that her daughter was going to be alright. 

“I love you.”Lucy said to Ellie and then turned to her husband. “And you too.”

“Love you both, always.”Tim replied huskily.

end


	8. Winter, California style

Title: Winter, California style  
author: Cindy Ryan

Officer Tim Bradford had thought he'd have a bit of an adjustment to family life once Ellie was born. Once it went from two to three. Especially since he and Lucy hadn't been married that long before their daughter was born. Now as he stood on a popular beach in Los Angeles Tim was so glad he was wrong. He loved being a Dad and he and Lucy he thought were doing an awesome job as parents. True, there were bumps in the road of parenting and they'd tackled those. Some not as well as others but they'd survived.

“What do you think?”Lucy asked as she stood next to something she'd built in the sand.

Tim sat on a blue beach towel with Ellie in his lap. All of them had on swim suits. Ellie had a yellow sun hat on. She was playing with a small pink pail and shovel. Tim tilted his head and looked at what his wife had built and smiled.

“You know those are supposed to be built in the snow?”Tim asked with a grin.

Lucy stood next to the sand snowman and rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Einstein if we lived somewhere where it snowed.”Lucy countered with a smile. “This is the California version.”

“Needs something.”Tim said as he stood picking up Ellie.

“I don't have a carrot.”Lucy replied.

“Have an idea.”Tim responded as he handed Ellie to Lucy. 

He went a few feet up the beach and found what he was looking for. Tim stepped into the ocean and washed off the sand. Returning Tim placed the seashell where the nose would be on the 'snowman'. 

“Perfect.”Lucy commented as she kissed Tim briefly and handed over Ellie. “But needs one more thing.”

Tim watched as his wife went back to her towel and picked up the yellow beach bag. She rummaged in it until she pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. Lucy returned to the 'snowman' and placed the glasses on. Then she stepped back and Tim placed an arm around her pulling her close.

“I don't wear them that much.”Lucy said as she leaned her head on Tim's shoulder. “Looks better on him anyway.”

Ellie giggled and smiled.

“Like our sandsnowman little one?”Tim asked with a grin.

“Family picture time.”Lucy stated ushering Tim to the sand art.

Tim grinned and stood at the sandsnowman's left, Lucy moved in to the right and snapped the selfie. From that day on it was one of Tim's favorite pictures. Winter, California style.

end


	9. First steps

Title: First Steps  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim Bradford was sorely tempted to give up his gym membership. Having an eight month old daughter was more than enough to keep him in shape even for department regs. He had a two hour meeting with Wade Grey that morning to go over the next steps in his Sargent training. He'd past the test a few weeks ago. Lucy was home sick with a bad cold. Grey had been generous enough to let Ellie stay with Tim at the informal meeting. It was just the two of them after all in a conference room. Tim sat Ellie on a blanket on the floor near him and set out her toys. She smiled at him and he and Wade began the meeting.

“Not going to say it's going to be easy,”Wade was saying an hour later. “But based on your test score, experience and with recent retirements within the department you'll be on the fast track.”

“Thank you, Sir.”Tim acknowledged with a smile as he took a sip of coffee.

“What did I say about, Sir?”Wade asked with a grin.

“Not during off hours or training.”Tim replied sheepishly. “Sorry, habit.”

Wade waved a hand dismissing it. They turned back to the thick training manual when Tim thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw Ellie's blanket was empty. He looked quickly around the room and didn't see his daughter. Then he saw a flash of her pink socked foot near the front of the table. Tim pushed his chair away just as Grey spoke.

“Well hello there.”Grey greeted with a smile.

Tim peered under the table to see that Ellie had crawled over to the left of Grey's chair. She was up on all fours and looking up at him. 

“Sorry.”Tim apologized as he stood and started to walk around the table.

Wade held up a hand laughing.

“Have one of my own, remember?”Wade responded. “Though it's been along time since she was in this stage.”

Tim reached the side of the chair that Ellie was in time to see his daughter rise to her knees and wobbly grip the edge of Grey's chair. Wade raised an eyebrow at Tim.

“Thought she wasn't walking yet?”Grey asked.

“She's not.”Tim replied awe in his voice.

“Might want to get your phone out and record this so Lucy doesn't kill you.”Grey suggested.

Tim pulled his phone out and squatted down. He hit the camera and the video option and started recording. Just as he did Ellie pulled herself up to her full height.

“That's it, little one.”Tim cooed. “You're doing amazing.”

Ellie turned towards her father letting go of Grey's chair with one hand. She teetered slightly but remained on her feet. She let go of the chair completely.

“Think she's going to walk.”Grey said softly.

Tim double checked that the phone was recording and raised his free hand to his daughter. He felt a lump in his throat that she was growing so fast. That she was already at this milestone.

“Ellie, walk to Daddy.”Tim instructed quietly.

With a determined expression on her face Ellie took a step with her right foot; then her left.

“Good job, Ellie.”Grey complimented with a smile.

Ellie laughed and took one more step with her right foot then she lost her balance and was back on her knees. Tim carefully saved the video and walked over scooping his daughter up in his arms and kissing her forehead lightly.

“Amazing.”Tim complimented his voice thick with emotion.

Ellie reached up with her right hand and caught the lapel of Tim's uniform shirt. He hugged her close for a moment.

“Good job, little one.”Tim said tenderly.

Then after a moment he walked back to Ellie's blanket and set her in the center. He handed her a toy and sat down. Before he and Grey resumed the meeting Tim texted the video to his wife.  
******  
Curled up on the sofa at home under a blue quilt and huddled against a mound of pillows Lucy looked at her phone as a text message chimed. She smiled as she watched the video her husband had sent. Her fingers lightly traced the image of her eight month old daughter as she took her first steps. Blinking away tears Lucy replied back to the message.

“Tell Ellie good job and give her a hug for me. Love you both.”

Lucy fell asleep a few minutes later still holding the phone.

end


	10. family time

Title: Sweet Dreams  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Working her first stretch of overnight shifts since Ellie had been born was taking it's toll on Lucy. Not only did she miss her daughter but her body wasn't adjusting to the new sleep schedule. She still had six weeks to go on this rotation and Lucy wasn't sure how she was going to make it. At six am Lucy returned home and quietly let herself in through the garage. As she entered into the kitchen Lucy paused hearing Tim's voice. She peeked around the corner of the fridge to see Tim seated at the breakfast bar and Ellie in her highchair. Tim had a spoonful of some kind of fruit and the highchair tray was a mess. Lucy suppressed a smile guessing that whatever Tim was trying to feed their daughter Ellie wasn't cooperating.

At one and a half Ellie was growing by leaps and bounds. She was smart, caring and at times had a bit of sass. Lucy suspected that despite the early hour her husband was experiencing that sass.

“Don't give me that face, little one.”Tim commented as he moved the spoon closer. “You like pears.”

“No.”Ellie replied as she pushed the dish away.

“Well this is breakfast and I know you're hungry.”Tim countered.

Ellie upended the dish this time with enough force to splatter Tim's blue LA Rams shirt. Lucy winced and quickly made enough noise to alert Tim that she was home.

“Morning.”Lucy greeted brightly as Tim stood.

“Morning.”Tim replied with a smile as Lucy walked around the breakfast bar. “How was your shift?”

“Long.”Lucy said as she picked up a napkin from the counter and began to wipe her daughter's cheeks gaining a smile from Ellie. “Has she been a handful?”

“No.”Tim said as he kissed Lucy briefly. “Our daughter just decided she doesn't like pears.”

“Hmm.”Lucy acknowledged as she went back into the kitchen and grabbed another jar of baby food and a clean dish. “When she gets picky I've discovered that mixing sometimes works.”

Tim cleaned the highchair tray and his daughter's hands. Lucy watched with a soft smile as Ellie giggled. Lucy placed applesauce in the dish and mixed in pears. She raised the spoon to her daughter's mouth and Ellie wrinkled her nose.

Tim laughed.

“Guess neither of us has the magic touch this morning.”Tim commented as he kissed Lucy once more. “Have you eaten?”

“Coffee count?”Lucy asked as she tried once more to feed Ellie.

“No.”Tim replied as he went into the kitchen. “Maybe if we eat; she will.”

Half an hour later Lucy contently sat at the breakfast bar. Even as tired as she was Lucy wouldn't miss this for anything. Family time was precious even something as simple as a meal. Lucy wasn't sure if Tim's theory proved correct but Ellie did eat her breakfast and another dish of applesauce. After breakfast Lucy yawned. Tim saw and began gathering the dishes.

“Get some sleep. Ellie and I will watch a movie.”Tim suggested as he kissed Lucy once more.

Lucy found she didn't want to leave. She picked up Ellie from the highchair and cleaned the applesauce from her hands and face. Then she tucked the dark haired girl against her right hip and turned to her husband.

“Think I'll join you for that movie.”Lucy said with a smile

“You sure?”Tim asked from the kitchen.

“Yes. Come on princess let's pick a movie.”Lucy said as she walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.  
*******  
Hour later Tim glanced over and felt his heart tug. Lucy was sound asleep burrowed against the right arm of the sofa with Ellie curled on her chest. After a long moment Tim pulled the blue quilt from the back of the sofa and gently draped it over his wife and daughter. 

“Sweet dreams.”Tim whispered.

end


	11. Unexpected pt a

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Mid-afternoon on a tuesday in early fall Sgt. Tim Bradford had been in the middle of a meeting when a knock at the conference room door drew his attention. He nodded at the station's front desk officer and the middle aged blond man stepped in.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but you have a phone call from Cedars Sinai emergency.”Officer Paul Horton reported grimly.

Tim felt his face pale and his mind jump to one thought; Lucy. His wife was on patrol with Harper.

“Thank you.”Bradford acknowledged. “Forward it to my office.”

Horton nodded and left.

Bradford looked at the officers gathered.

“We'll pick this up next week.”Tim ordered as he left the room and walked quickly to his office.

As he sat down behind his desk Tim picked up his cell phone which he'd left there before the meeting. He hadn't wanted any distractions. The screen was lit with missed calls, texts and a voicemail. Cold dread settled into a knot in his stomach. It didn't ease his worry that none of them were from his wife. Tim picked up the receiver hit the correct button and placed it to his ear.

“This is Sgt. Bradford.”Tim greeted.

“This is Dr. Michelle Tornow. Your wife was brought into the ER half an hour ago.”

Tim gripped the edge of his desk with his free hand. So many what if scenarios flashed through his head.

“Is she alright?”Tim demanded.

“Officer Chen received a gunshot wound to the left arm. She's been stitched up and is in recovery now.”

“It was a graze?”Tim asked with relief.

“Yes. She will have the arm in a sling for a few days.”Tornow explained.

“Thank you. I'll be there shortly.”Tim said as he hung up.

He grabbed his truck keys and cell phone and left his office closing the door behind. He tried to relax as he walked to the door. However, Tim knew from past experience he wouldn't relax until he saw Lucy and reassured himself that she was alright.  
******  
Lucy stared at the ER doctor in disbelief. The doctor had just told her test results. Normally a bullet wound wouldn't require tests to be run. However, since Lucy had vomited three times upon arrival and was dizzy hence the tests.

“C-could you repeat that?”Lucy asked shakily.

“You're pregnant approximately two and a half months.”The red haired female doctor replied with a concerned smile. “Are you alright?”

“Just surprised.”Lucy admitted as she rested her head back against the pillow.

“Your husband's on his way. Get some rest and I'll have someone bring some water.”

“Thank you.”Lucy said numbly.

Her daughter Ellie was nearly two. She and Tim hadn't talked about having another child. Lucy smiled resting her good hand over her still flat stomach. This was good and welcome news. It was just going to take some getting used to.


	12. Unexpected pt b

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan

Tim found Lucy in a back segment of the ER. She was lying in bed and propped up against some pillows. To Tim she looked pale, her left arm was in a sling with a heavy bandage around her upper forearm. Lucy's uniform was torn and some dried blood was on the lower section of her shirt. Tim swallowed hard his imagination reminding him of the close call. The what if scenarios still haunting him. Lucy smiled upon seeing him and Tim leaned in to kiss her quickly.

“You alright?”Tim asked worriedly.

“Yes, the bullet ricocheted off a car parked nearby.”Lucy explained quietly. “Don't worry, Harper caught him.”

“Good.”Tim commented with a smile. “You are going to give me gray hair.”

Lucy returned his smile.

“Goes both ways.”Lucy responded.

“Ready to get out of here?”Tim asked.

“Yes, but we need to talk first.”Lucy said seriously. “When they brought me in I was dizzy and vomiting. Tests were ordered and run.”

Tim felt his stomach drop and he sat down on the edge of the bed taking his wife's hands in his. Whatever it was they'd face it together.

“Do they have the results back?”Tim asked grimly.

A brilliant smile lit up Lucy's face and she squeezed his hands.

“I'm pregnant.”Lucy announced.

******  
Lucy watched the color drain slightly from her husband's face and his eyes widen. Then he smiled and leaned in kissing her deeply. When they broke apart Lucy reached up and touched Tim's right cheek.

“Are you okay?”Lucy asked anxiously. “We never talked about another child.”

“I'm more than okay.”Tim replied excitedly. “Any child is a blessing. Ellie is going to be so excited to be a big sister.”

Lucy's heart melted and she kissed her husband. When they parted she leaned her forehead against his.

“I love you.”Lucy said softly.

“Love you too, babe, always.”Tim responded huskily. “Let's go home.”

A few minutes later Lucy's paperwork was taken care of and they left the ER hand in hand.


	13. Unexpected pt c

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Half an hour later they picked Ellie up from daycare. Lucy put her daughter in the carseat and buckled her in. The little girl smiled at her and reached for Lucy's nose. Lucy laughed and blew air on her daughter's small right hand as she got close to her nose.

“I love you, baby girl.”Lucy cooed as she placed a kiss on Ellie's forehead.

Ellie giggled as Lucy shut the back rear door and got into the passenger side. She winced as pain shot through her injured arm. Lucy sat down and tried to ignore it. Of course her eagle eyed husband hadn't missed it.

“Did you take pain meds at the hospital?”Tim asked with concern as he merged into traffic.

“They gave me a light dose.”Lucy replied with a yawn. “With the tests being run I wanted a clear head; in case it was bad news.”

Tim reached for Lucy's good hand and squeezed it. She felt tears prick her eyes, but she held them back. 

“Instead we got the best kind of news.”Tim said softly.

“Yes.”Lucy acknowledged quietly. “Just unexpected.”

Ellie squeaked a laugh which caused Tim to laugh. He glanced in the rear view mirror.

“We'll be alright won't we, little one?”Tim asked with a grin.

Ellie babbled nonsense once more and Lucy laughed this time. She met Tim's gaze and smiled; yes they would be alright.

******  
Once home Tim prepared dinner as Lucy sat at the breakfast bar. She had changed into clean clothes. Ellie was in her highchair playing with a tiny police car. The car had soft felt sides and plastic wheels.

“I can heat up a can of soup if you're still queasy.”Tim offered.

“That'd be wonderful, thank you.”Lucy agreed with a smile. “Think that's all I can handle right now.”

“Be ready in a few minutes.”Tim replied returning her smile.

Lucy watched him sometimes still amazed at the turn their life had taken. Her tough as nails no nonsense training officer was now a kind considerate and supportive husband. As with most couples they had their fights, but they'd worked it out.

“I'm going to take tomorrow off.”Tim stated ten minutes later as he placed soup on the counter for Lucy and gave Ellie her dinner.

“Tim, you don't have to. I know you have a lot on your schedule this week.”Lucy protested.

“I can shift things around.”Tim insisted as he leaned on the counter and lowered his head to kiss Lucy briefly. “You need time to recuperate. Lucy, you won't be able to handle Ellie and rest.”

“Alright.”Lucy agreed. “Maybe there is a silver lining to all of this.”

They finished dinner and Lucy gave Ellie a bath before putting her in pjs. Even those simple tasks were challenging. After putting her daughter in her crib Lucy found herself worn out and in a bit of pain. She was more than grateful to her husband for his suggestion. After watching Ellie for a moment Lucy stepped back and turned off the light. Then she walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. She found Tim in the living room sitting on the sofa. She slid into a spot next to him and Tim wrapped his right around her shoulders pulling her close. Lucy rested her head on his chest. 

“I love you.”Lucy said softly.

“Love you too, babe.”Tim responded huskily.

Lucy hadn't intended to fallen asleep but that's what she found herself doing several minutes later wrapped in Tim's arms.


	14. Unexpected pt d

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim woke at five and yawned. Lucy was sound asleep next to him in bed. He'd carried her there around ten last night after she'd fallen asleep in his arms. She hadn't stirred once just snored slightly. Tim lightly ran a hand down Lucy's left cheek overwhelmed with gratitude that she was safe. If that bullet had hit the car at another angle Tim could've lost both his wife and their unborn child.

Baby.  
That was starting to sink in too. They'd be welcoming another child into the world. When Ellie had been born it had terrified Tim how much he loved that little girl. Now with his family growing Tim found he couldn't wait to meet this new little one. With a grin Tim kissed Lucy softly on the forehead before slipping out of bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his running clothes. Tim left a note for Lucy on the nightstand and headed to Ellie's room. He wasn't surprised to find his daughter awake.

“Morning, little one.”Tim greeted. “Want to go for a walk?”

Ellie smiled and laughed.

“Da-da.”Ellie replied.

Tim felt his heart squeeze. She'd said Mama before but nothing close to Dad. He scooped her up in a hug.

“Come on, let's find something for you to wear and we'll let Mama rest.”Tim said as he went to the closet.

*******  
As dawn broke Tim had already jogged a mile with Ellie in her stroller. The neighborhood was quiet but Tim knew being a weekday that would soon change. For now he enjoyed the quiet and the father daughter time. 

At mile two the condo came back into sight as they made a circuit. Tim studied their home for a moment and knew he'd have to talk to Lucy about getting a house. The condo had three bedrooms so they could make it work for now. Tim knew moving farther out neither of them would relish the commute. They'd have to decide on city or suburbs.  
Stopping for a breather Tim squatted and peered under the blue cover overhang of the stroller at Ellie. Her brown eyes so like her mother's peered back at him.

“What do you say, little one?”Tim queried with a smile. “Do you want a treehouse and a yard?”

Ellie babbled and reached for him with one tiny right hand. Tim caught it gently in his.  
“Or a playset with a slide and tire swing?”Tim continued.

Ellie wrapped her small hand around his first forefinger. Tim swallowed hard but smiled.

“Tire swing it is.”Tim declared as he released his daughter's hand and stood. “Let's go another mile and then we'll see if Mama's ready for breakfast.”

The neighborhood came to life around them as Tim jogged. He nodded to a few neighbors as he passed. It was going to be a good day.


	15. Unexpected pt e

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy had been woken by Tim when he and Ellie had arrived back from their run. He had already placed their daughter in her room. Now she turned and stretched in bed linking her arms around Tim's neck pulling him back down for another kiss. Her injured arm twinged but Lucy ignored it. 

“Not that I'm complaining,”Tim responded with a grin. “But what was that for?”

“Just appreciating what I have.”Lucy said returning his smile. “I'll never get tired of waking up like this.”

Tim kissed her deeply once more and then reluctantly stepped back and straightened.

“I'm going to grab a shower and change. Are you up for a picnic lunch later?”Tim asked as he moved to the door.

“Sounds wonderful.”Lucy replied as she got out of bed.

Tim left and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later Lucy heard the shower turn on. A wicked smile crossed Lucy's face as an idea struck. She quickly checked on Ellie and then joined Tim in the shower. There were perks to married life.

********  
Around noon she and Tim headed to a nearby park about a mile away. They loaded a medium sized dark blue cooler on wheels with food and drink. Packed Ellie's things also into the car and they left. The day had warmed and it was partly cloudy but it wasn't too hot Lucy noted as she rolled down the passenger window. They arrived at the park and Lucy was happy to see they practically had it to themselves. There was a handful of other people most with dogs. Tim and Lucy quickly gathered their things. Lucy put Ellie in the stroller and they entered the park. 

“Hungry, baby girl?”Lucy asked Ellie a few minutes later as they sat at a table.

“From that smile I'd say yes she is.”Tim stated as he plucked a container of applesauce out of a bag and a baby proof spoon and set it on the table.

Lucy watched as Tim sat with Ellie in his lap deftly balancing his daughter as he maneuvered the applesauce to her and began to get other things out of the bags. He really was a wonderful father. A few minutes later lunch was assembled. They sat contently enjoying the park and the sunshine and each other.

“Ellie and I were talking on our walk this morning.”Tim began breaking the silence.

“You were?”Lucy asked with a grin.

“I asked if she wanted a treehouse or a playset if we get a new house.”Tim stated as he took a drink from a bottle of water. “She wants a playset.”

“New house?”Lucy asked in surprise.

“With the new baby we'll be nearly out of room in the condo.”Tim pointed out.

“You know how crazy the southern California real estate market is.”Lucy replied with a slight shake of her head. “Everything's so expensive.”

“I think we can find something, babe.”Tim commented. “Can't hurt to start looking.”

“True, okay I'll start looking for a realtor.”Lucy said with a smile.

Tim leaned across and kissed her briefly. Lucy reached over and took his right hand with her good one. She interlaced their fingers and squeezed his hand. 

“Lots to look forward to in this new chapter of our lives.”Lucy stated softly. “New baby and a new house.”

“Can't wait.”Tim agreed.

Lucy couldn't imagine trying to move while being pregnant and working. She knew they'd get through it and be better for it. Life was certainly going to be hectic but Lucy wouldn't trade it for anything.

end


	16. home sweet home

Title: Home sweet home  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The dash thermometer told Lucy it was ninety three; she didn't believe it. It felt so much hotter. It was the height of a California summer and she was six months pregnant. She and Tim had just closed on a two story stucco home not far from the house he'd owned as a bachelor. It was on a quiet street and a corner lot. Lucy pulled into the driveway hoping to get out of the mid-afternoon heat as quickly as possible. She tucked the SUV into the garage and got out. She went around to the back passenger door and opened it smiling at her daughter Ellie who was in her carseat. The one and a half year old was in pigtails pink shorts and a white t-shirt. 

“Time for your nap.”Lucy stated as she unbuckled her daughter and placed her in her left arm.

Lucy closed the door and opened the front passenger seat grabbing her purse and the shopping bag from her errand that day. Closing the door and then walking to the door into the house Lucy hit the button to close the garage. Smiling Lucy entered the house stepping into the small hall by the kitchen. As she walked into the living room she took a moment. There were still stacks of moving boxes everywhere. They were however pushed against the walls and into corners. She was grateful to Grey, John and Jackson for moving in the furniture two days before. It was starting to feel like a home.

“Do you like your new home?”Lucy asked Ellie.

The little girl babbled and giggled. Lucy smiled and continued to the stairs and climbed. She reached Ellie's room which was partially finished. Light pink paint on the walls and a couple shelves Tim had put up the night before. Lucy laid her daughter down and brushed back the girl's dark hair tenderly.

“Sweet dreams.”Lucy murmured as she straightened and walked to the door. 

Lucy closed the door part way and went back downstiars. Tim had worked first shift that day and should be home soon. 

********  
Sgt. Tim Bradford put his key in the lock of the front door of their new home. His truck unfortunately did not fit in the garage. Everything else about the place had been near perfect including the back yard. So the garage was a project for a remodel at a later date.

“Babe?”Tim called with a smile as he stepped in and closed the door.

“Sssh.”Lucy admonished as she walked out of the kitchen and pointed upstairs. “Ellie's napping.”

“Sorry.”Tim said quietly as he kissed her.

Lucy glanced towards the baby monitor propped up on a stack of boxes. The small screen showed Ellie was still sound asleep. Tim drew his wife into an embrace and kissed her.

“How's Mama?”Tim asked as he pulled back enough to place a hand on Lucy's baby bump.

“Tired and hot. So glad we have central air.”Lucy said as she leaned against Tim.

“I was actually glad to be stuck in meetings all day.”Tim commented as they walked farther into the living room. “I kept hearing how miserable patrol was.”

“Oh, I picked this up today.”Lucy said as she picked up the shopping bag from the floor by the stairs.

“What is it?”Tim asked as he took the medium sized wooden object from her.

Lucy smiled.

“Turn it over.”Lucy instructed.

Tim did and felt a lump form in his throat. On one side of the wood frame was a black and white family picture with Ellie sitting on his lap taken at the beach. Across from that written in dark blue ink was the phrase 'Home, sweet home.'

“It's beautiful.”Tim commented hoarsely.

“Thought we could hang it here.”Lucy said motioning to the left wall of the living room.

“Good idea.”Tim replied.

Tim found the hammer and nails and a few minutes later the Home Sweet Home plaque was taking center stage on the wall. He wrapped his left arm around Lucy's shoulders drawing her close.

“Looks really nice.”Tim said softly.

“Yes it does.”Lucy agreed.

“I love you.”Tim said tenderly.

“Love you too.”Lucy replied as she rested her head on Tim's left shoulder.

Tim was looking forward to the memories they were going to make in this new home.

end


	17. New arrival

So happy the Rookie gets season three!! :)

Title: New arrival  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy awoke well before dawn. She wasn't sure at first what had awoken her. Lucy was close to her due date. Forty-eight hours close. Because of that Tim had taken the week off. They both knew that babies never arrived on schedule. This one could come next week or tomorrow. Then Lucy realized what had awoken her; her water had broke. The first contraction hit and took away her breath. She reached over with her left hand and hit Tim's left shoulder. He grunted but Lucy felt him stir. They'd always been sensitive to each other's moods. Now being no exception. Even half asleep Tim sensed her distress.

“Lucy?”Tim asked worriedly.

“My water broke.”Lucy said each word clipped with pain. “Time for Operation: Baby Bradford.”

“I love you.”Tim replied as he leaned in and kissed Lucy quickly before springing to his feet.

“Love you too.”Lucy responded as she breathed through the next contraction.

Tim got dressed and called for an ambulance. He then called her parents and woke Ellie. Lucy's parents would watch Ellie while she was in the hospital. A few minutes later Lucy was in the ambulance with Tim and a sleepy Ellie. Another contraction hit and Lucy closed her eyes trying to ride it out. They were coming much closer. Hopefully that meant this wouldn't be a long labor.

*********  
At eight am Tim watched as Lucy gave birth to their son. It'd been an intense but relatively short labor. The baby was screaming at the top of his lungs as the doctor cut the umbilical cord and the nurses cleaned him out.

“He's okay?”Lucy asked anxiously.

Tim smiled as he kissed her.

“He's beautiful just like his mother.”Tim replied his voice thick with emotion. “His amazing mother.”  
*******  
As exhausted as Lucy was she felt a surge of love and energy as the nurses laid her newborn son on her chest. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. A light dusting of dark hair covered his little head. She looked up and met her husband's gaze and her breath caught at the love she saw there. She reached up and took Tim's right hand in hers; he squeezed it tightly. Then he leaned in and placed a light kiss on his son's head.

“Welcome to the world Ian Jackson Bradford.”Lucy said softly.

end


	18. sweet dreams

Title: Sweet dreams  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tuesday the week after Ian had been born everyone had settled into a routine at home. Tim and Lucy weren't getting much sleep. Ian wasn't sleeping through the night so they rotated getting up with the newborn. It was nearly three in the morning when Tim took his turn. He padded barefoot into the nursery that had been painted a light blue and had a baseball theme with a border along the ceiling and other decorations.

“Hey, little man.”Tim cooed as he reached the crib.

Ian sniffled and blinked brown eyes up at his father. Tim smiled and scooped Ian up in his arms and began to walk the nursery. Lucy had fed him around midnight so Tim knew his son was probably in need of a diaper change rather than a feeding. Tim set the dark haired baby on the changing table and made quick work of the dirty diaper and putting on a clean one. He wrinkled his nose as he put the dirty one in the garbage and shut the lid.

“There, all better.”Tim said softly as he picked his son up once more and walked to the window.

The nursery was on the second floor between Ellie's room and the master bedroom. Tim was grateful they'd found this house when they had. It'd been a bit more expensive than they had originally talked about, but in the end it had worked out. The realtor had negotiated and got it down to what they could afford. It was an older home about twenty years old but it had felt right; homey. Everything had checked out with the home inspection. The previous owners had taken good care of it.  
Looking down Tim smiled as he saw Ian was asleep. Gently Tim walked back to the crib and set Ian down.  
“Sweet dreams, little man.”Tim whispered.

He watched his son for a few more minutes before slowly exiting the nursery and turning off the light.

end


	19. Father's Day

Notes: These stories will jump around in time.

Title: Father's Day  
author: Cindy Ryan

Wearing a dark blue baseball hat with 'Best Dad' emblazoned in white lettering Tim Bradford entered Dodger stadium. It was perfect weather for a baseball game. He carried his two year old son Ian in his left arm as they maneuvered the crowd. Lucy was behind him carrying four year old Ellie. He heard Ellie babbling excitedly and smiled. 

Being a sergeant had it's perks. He'd been able to switch and get father's day off without too much of a headache. With Saturday being his day off that week he'd had the whole weekend. They had cooked out and had a picnic style gathering in the back yard with Wade Grey and his family. John Nolan and his son Henry had been there too with Henry in town visiting plus Jackson West and his father Percy. Tim had been happy to see the West's he knew things had been strained between them the last few years. 

They found their seats and settled in. Lucy handed Ellie to Tim as she went to grab food and drinks. Tim tucked Ellie in so he had both kids on his lap. They were looking excitedly at the field and the players practicing. Tim grinned and bopped Ellie's pink baseball cap with his right hand. She turned and smiled at him. She had her dark hair in pig tails. Tim looked at them and felt his heart swell. His own father hadn't been the best. Verbal abuse and a beating once or twice when Tim had enough and fought back yelling. When Ellie had been born Tim had made a silent promise to himself that he'd be the best parent he could be. He and Lucy had their difficulties with parenting as most did as they found their own way. The good had outweighed the struggles and Tim couldn't be prouder of his kids. 

Ian was completely in the terrible two stage. He'd been running them ragged over the last few weeks. Every time they turned around or looked for him the little boy was in to something he shouldn't be or causing trouble. Today though so far Ian had been on his best behavior. The dark haired boy was sitting quietly now watching the people around them and the field below. 

“Timed that well.”Lucy said as she returned twenty minutes later with an arm load of snacks and drinks. “Found one that only had five people in front of me.”

“Good job.”Tim said with a grin as he took the food tray so she could sit.

“I'm glad you got the day off.”Lucy said as she took Ellie and set her on her lap. “This is going to be a fun afternoon.”

“Yes it is.”Tim agreed as he leaned over and kissed his wife. “Thank you for the tickets.”

“I know how much you love baseball.”Lucy replied with a grin as they broke apart.

“Great way to spend father's day.”Tim said in a voice filled with emotion.

Tim drew Ian to him in a hug and the little boy wrapped is arms around his neck. Tim closed his eyes briefly feeling a wave of gratitude for his family. After his marriage to Isabel ended Tim hadn't been sure a family of his own would be possible. That he'd be able to give his heart again. Then Lucy Chen had entered his life and the rest as they say is history.

“You okay?”Lucy asked gently.

Tim cleared his throat and nodded as he turned Ian back around to see the field. 

“Yes just thinking how lucky I am.”Tim replied softly.

“Happy Father's day, Tim.”Lucy said with a smile.

Tim smiled and kissed Lucy once more.

“I love you.”Tim stated as they broke apart.

“I love you too.”Lucy replied softly.

end


	20. What's important

Title: What's important  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Family time was important. However when both parents worked stressful demanding jobs squeezing family time in during the week was a challenge. A challenge that Lucy and Tim met head on. Tim's rank as a Sargent was a blessing giving him a bit more flexibility than Lucy even if she did almost have five years on the force. Something that Lucy found hard to believe but was extremely proud of. She was working second shift that day and had gotten front desk duty. When she'd learned that she had texted her husband and a plan for dinner had evolved. 

However, as with most plans there was a snag. Tim had got drawn into a late meeting so in turn was late picking the kids up from Lucy's Mom's. Lucy had ordered food to be delivered to the station in order to save her husband another stop, So in the end the timing was perfect when Tim arrived with the kids and Lucy had just gotten the meal set up in an unused conference room on the second floor. 

“Mommy!”Three year old Ellie squealed excitedly as Tim opened the door.

“How's my girl?”Lucy asked as Ellie ran to her and Lucy picked her daughter up and hugged her.

“Hungry.”Ellie replied with a wide smile.

Tim laughed as he set one year old Ian in a portable high chair he'd brought.

“Me too.”Lucy agreed with a smile as she set Ellie in a chair.

“Sorry for being late.”Tim apologized as he sat down. “After getting that grant last week from the county we had to reschedule a few things now that we have a bit of money in the budget.”

“I'm just glad we get to have a meal together.”Lucy said.

Tim leaned over and kissed Lucy briefly.

“Me too, been looking forward to this. Right, little man?”Tim asked as he ruffled Ian's dark hair.

The little boy smiled and reached for an apple juice carton Tim had placed in front of him. 

“So how's your day been?”Tim asked as they dug into their food.

Lucy told him about her day enjoying every minute of the late dinner. Life was crazy and the important thing was cramming in as much family time as possible. Even a meal in a conference room. Lucy knew this would be one of her favorite memories in the years to come.

end


	21. Halloween

“Halloween”

Two year old Ellie Bradford walked into her parents bedroom. Morning sunlight had just started to come through the window. The dark haired girl reached the side of the bed her father slept on and stopped. She was standing near the nightstand. Ellie couldn't quite see her father's sleeping form she wasn't tall enough. Reaching up on her tip toes Ellie was able to see her father.

“Daddy!”Ellie shouted with glee.  
***  
Tim cracked one eye open and stared at his daughter. It was the weekend before Halloween. The saturday before to be accurate. Halloween this year was on a thursday. Ellie had been excited for a week straight. Now the two year old stood with her Frankenstein mask on. Frankenstein was choice number twenty.   
Ellie's enthusiasm had been boundless and shopping for costumes had taken more than one trip to the store.

“Daddy.”Ellie greeted once more.

Tim opened both eyes. He looked at the clock; six am. 

“Scare?”Ellie asked hopefully.

Tim glanced over at Lucy's sleeping form and quietly got out of bed.  
He scooped Ellie up into his arms and left the bedroom closing the door behind.

“Nice try, little one.”Tim said with a grin.

Walking down the hall Tim checked on Ian who was still sleeping. As they reached the kitchen Ellie saw the Dracula mask that was laying on the island. She grabbed it and placed it over her Frankenstein mask. She raised both little arms in claw like reach towards Tim.

“Boo!”Ellie cried.

Tim tried not to laugh. 

“Boo!”Tim said back.

Ellie giggled and Tim kissed the top of her head.

“Pancakes, little monster?”Tim asked as he got the mix out of the pantry.

“Pancakes!”Ellie confirmed.

Even without seeing her Tim knew his daughter's face had lit up. Tim set her gently on her feet. Ellie went to the sofa where her Supergirl cape lay on the corner. He watched as she put it on and ran around the living room arms out in a flying motion. Tim saw that Lucy's phone was on the island. He grabbed it took a few photos and began filming video. Only his daughter would combine Frankenstein, Dracula and Supergirl into one outfit. Laughing softly as he watched Ellie Tim had a feeling it was going to be a long but enjoyable week.

end


End file.
